


When True Love's Kiss The Spell Shall Break

by amazonstorm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've been wanting to write this for years, Sappy, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Snow White Elements, True Love's Kiss, how easy would it be if Xenahort was defeated by true love, the 2.8 trailer dropped and inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: Aqua comes across something she wasn't expecting. Namely Terra. In a glass coffin.





	When True Love's Kiss The Spell Shall Break

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of old Disney movies lately and after watching Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, the inkling for this fic began to take hold. Then the 2.8 trailer dropped and it showed Ventus in a coffin like Snow White's and I began to think about Aqua and Terra and then...
> 
> ...well, along came this. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> (how simple would it be if Xenanort was defeated solely by the power of true love?)

It felt like Aqua had been wandering around the woods for hours. She wasn’t sure where she was anymore. She knew she wasn’t in the realm of darkness, but that brought small comfort.  She sighed, curling up beneath a large tree and pulling out her wayfinder. She looked at it for a long moment, almost wanting to cry at the ache it caused her.  

 

 

“Terra…Ven…will I ever see either of you again?” she murmured aloud.  “Will we ever be happy again, like before?” 

 

 

Silence answered her and Aqua sighed.  She’d been asking herself that at least once per day, every day for what seemed like years and there was never an answer.  She would probably never see them again and perhaps it was time for her to accept that.

 

 

Aqua tucked the wayfinder away and stood up. She continued to make her way through the woods until she came upon a path that seemed to lead her out of the woods. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she decided to follow the path.

 

 

Curiously, it did not lead her out of the woods.Instead, the path lead her to a clearing and to….

 

 

 

“TERRA!” Aqua almost fell to her knees.

 

 

 

Terra was lying in the clearing, encased in a coffin of glass and gold. Earthshaker had been placed in his hands and he looked almost as if he was sleeping. But to Aqua’s joy, he looked once again, like himself: strong and solid, with rich brown hair as opposed to the shocking white he’d had when Xenahort had stolen his body. 

 

 

Legs shaking, she moved towards the coffin.  

“He looks like he’s asleep…” But Aqua knew better. He must have been placed under a spell. She looked around for any sign of someone else there, but they were alone in the clearing.  She knelt beside the coffin, fresh tears spilling from her eyes.  “Terra, I don’t have my keyblade or any of my powers…I can’t…” Her mind flashed to thoughts of Ventus, still in slumber, also waiting for her, and she buried her head in her arms, body wracked with sobs. “I can’t save you…or Ventus…"

 

 

As she was crying, she could have sworn she heard another voice, this one disembodied and far away...

 

 

_“...from his slumber, he shall wake…when True Love’s Kiss, the spell shall break…"_

“True Love’s Kiss?” She looked up, turning her head to see if anyone was there. But as far as she could tell, the voice had no owner. “That’s all it takes? To wake him?” She looked hopeful for a moment, but then shook her head.  “No, it can’t be. I’m not his true love."

 

 

Her fingers ran over the glass covering his face and she sighed.  

 

 

Suddenly, the voice spoke to her again, “ _Are you sure about that, my dear? Why else would you have found him if you are not the one meant to wake him?"_  


Her head snapped up. “Who’s there?"

 

 

There was no one there.

 

 

Aqua looked back down at the coffin. 

 

 

“What have I got to lose?” She reasoned. If she kissed him and he didn’t wake, she could live with that. 

 

 

Carefully, she raised the coffin lid and ran her hands over his face and through his hair. He was warm to the touch, just like she remembered. “Oh, how I’ve missed you...” she murmured. “This isn’t how I imagined our first kiss to go, but…” She never thought she’d ever have the chance to kiss him anyway.

 

 

Gently, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his own in a soft kiss. His lips were just as warm as the rest of him.  

 

 

After a second, she pulled away, silent tears making their way down her cheeks. 

 

 

“I should have known it wouldn’t work,” she murmured sadly, kneeling back down beside the coffin. She left her hand resting upon his, which were clasped over Earthshaker as she began to cry again. 

 

 

 

After a long, quiet moment, the hand beneath hers began to move. Aqua stopped crying and looked up.

 

 

Terra’s eyes began to blink and then opened and his grip tightened on Earthshaker. 

 

 

Aqua let out a gasp. 

 

 

Terra sat up yawning and stretching, his keyblade falling off his lap.  “…where…what…” He then turned and saw her and his eyes widened considerably. “Aqua?"

 

 

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and a smile on her face. “Terra!” She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. “Terra, your’e…you’re you! You’re back! I thought…I thought I would never see you again!"

 

 

Terra was surprised, but he closed his eyes and pulled Aqua close to him. “I never thought I would be able to…do this…Aqua, I’m so sorry…Can you ever forgive me? For all the awful things I’ve done?"

 

 

She nodded against his chest. “Of course I can. I…” she exhaled for a moment, before finally confessing. “I..I love you.” She looked up at him. “I love you!"

 

 

“Oh, Aqua…” he thought he would never hear those words from her lips. He smiled. “I love you, too. I’ve loved you for ages now. All I could think about was getting back to you, to tell you…I just…I’m sorry…"

 

 

“Hush…” she pressed their foreheads together. “It’s going to be okay now. We’re together again…” 

 

 

He smiled at this and then kissed her fully on the lips, causing her to nearly melt into his embrace. He was strong and solid, just as she remembered and the joy of feeling him against her nearly brought her to a fresh round of tears. 

 

 

 

“It’s going to be okay now,” he echoed as they broke apart, clinging to each other. 

 

 

 

And at that moment, for the first time in what had felt like an eternity, Aqua well and truly believed that.


End file.
